Not Really Casual
by katydid13
Summary: A one shot that fixes a few things that bugged me from the most recent episode and explores the Steve/Catherine dynamic a little.


In the car on the way back from seeing Max, Steve said "Chin, I'm going to need you to do Catherine's evaluations and stuff. Obviously, it would be a conflict for me to do them."

"No problem brah that makes sense. She seems to make you really happy. Take it from me, grab hold of it, you never know how long you have," answered Chin.

Steve nodded in response.

"How's your niece?" asked Chin sensing that Steve wanted to change the subject.

"She's not my niece. Mary was playing me. She was actually watching the baby for a friend who was honeymooning in Hawaii. Her friend didn't want the baby with them all the time, but didn't want to leave her in LA. I think she wanted to watch me squirm and show me she could be responsible."

"That's quite a joke."

"Tell me about it. I love my sister, but I couldn't figure out how anyone would let her adopt a baby. She does seem to be getting her act together though. She's got a job she likes. Hopefully, it will stick," says Steve.

* * *

While he was doing paperwork, Steve thought about what his colleague said grabbing hold of a good thing. He and Catherine had kept things casual on purpose because they weren't in a position to see each other regularly or even talk regularly. Except they weren't casual, he hadn't been involved with another woman in years and he was pretty sure Catherine hadn't been involved with any other men. Now that they were living and working together those reasons didn't really apply. Maybe it was time to stop pretending they were something they weren't.

Just then Catherine appeared in his doorway and said "I'm all caught up so I thought I'd head out do some shopping. Now that I don't live in a uniform, I need clothes."

"Go ahead. Why don't you come by my place for dinner afterward?" asked Steve.

"I'd like that. I shouldn't be too long," answered Catherine smiling at Steve.

* * *

"Ok, I'm really going to do this," Steve thought as he looked at the candlelight dinner he had set up in the dining room. Seeing his mom's good china on the table, he was reminded of holiday dinners with his family. It was a good memory. He hoped he could make some more good memories in this house.

Just then he heard Catherine come in the door. It was time.

As she entered the room, she said "Wow, this looks good. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, Cath, I just wanted to have us actually have a nice dinner for once."

"Well, I'm very impressed, Sailor."

As they ate dinner, Catherine could tell Steve had something on his mind. He was attentive but nervous. Finally, she said "Steve; it seems like you have something on your mind, why don't you just tell me?"

"You're right Catherine. I do. I'm just not so great at this whole talking thing, so forgive me if I mess this up."

"I'm listening."

"I love you Cath. I know I've never said it before, but it's been true for a long time. All the reasons we had for keeping this casual don't really seem to matter anymore. Plus, it hasn't really been casual for me in a long time."

"I love you too Steve. And while you haven't said it, you have done a very good job of showing me. You're right; this hasn't really been casual in a long time."

Steve was so happy to hear that Catherine returned his feelings. He got up from his seat, walked to Catherine, picked her up and began to kiss her.

* * *

Cuddling in bed during the afterglow of some pretty incredible lovemaking, Catherine said, "so what are your thoughts on what not being casual means?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess we have to talk about that. I never thought too much about this kind of a future, but setting the table tonight, I remembered holiday dinners when the family was still together. I think I might want that," said Steve.

"Wow, Steve McGarrett. When you let go, you let go. I'm not ready to jump into marriage and kids right now, but I think I would like that eventually. I have to admit, watching you with your fake niece made my heart melt a bit."

"Cath, I'm not ready for that yet either, but I guess that's where I'd eventually like us to be. Maybe we could start by moving in?"

"I'd love to Steve."

"Wonderful! It seems to make the most sense for us to live here in this paid off house, but I really want you to help me make it our home."

Catherine begins to kiss Steve, and they begin another round of lovemaking.

* * *

"Chin, do you have a minute?" says Steve as he walks into Chin's office.

"Of course Steve, what's up?

"I just wanted to let you know that I took you advice. I talked to Catherine last night. She's moving in with me."

"Mazel Tov, brah!"


End file.
